


Haunted by those Purple Eyes

by Chris Ripley (AngeliqueBleu)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliqueBleu/pseuds/Chris%20Ripley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to Tokyo, I had accepted that my weird personality made me a bit of a loner. However, my way of thinking changed when I met the owner of a pair of sleepy, purple eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A First Meeting to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fanfiction I ever wrote. The story is outside the main storyline. I'm not very good at writing their personalities, so the characters might be a little OOC. I do apologize if it annoys you, but I'm not forcing you to read on! I think it is a good story anyways, if I should say so myself! (modesty win -_-)
> 
> I hope it is at least half enjoyable. I know I enjoyed writing it! Thank you for reading! See you again soon!  
> \- Angie :P

"Mommy, look at that man over there! Look how tall he is!" The kid next to me was tugging at his mothers jacket to get her attention, pointing at a group of teenage boys just settlig down two tables away. I looked up and instantly saw who the little boy was talking about. The purple haired boy was indeed very tall. In fact, almost everyone in the group was noticably taller than the average Japanese person, though none of the others came close to the tallest one who probably stretched past two meters. 'They must be basketball players or something', I thought, putting my book away and leaned over my blueberry milkshake. I was watching the group over the little pink umbrella the blonde waiter had put in my glass. There was a name and phone number scribbled on it. I picked up the umbrella and folded it so the message didn't show. 'As if I'd ever date someone shorter than me.' This was a rule I had always stood by and one that applied pretty much wherever I went these days, seeing how not many Japanese grew past my 186 cm. It wasn't very hard to follow though, since I had never had much interest in dating anyways.

As I sat there, watching countless black haired people pass by the cafe window, I thought back to when I first moved to Japan from Europe three months ago to study. How strange it had been standing in big crowds being slightly taller than most other people. Where I came from, my height was concidered average and many people there had seemed almost like giants. But here I was the giant, my eyes peering over the masses of black hair everywhere. Having such a good overview was convenient, I had to admit, but I just couldn't help but feeling a bit uncomfortable with all those eyes pointing my way.

I sat there for a while, staring at nothing and sipping milkshake when eventually my attention was dragged back to the group of tall boys across the room. One of them, a dark skinned, scary looking guy had picked out a basketball, balancing it on his fingers confirming my previous suspicions. They were indeed basketball players. And playing on the same team too, judging by the logo on their sport jackets.Teikou Middle School. They looked more like high schoolers to me, though I couldn't say for sure. There was no point in judging their apperance by average Japanese standards, after all.

Apart from the really tall boy and the one with the basketball there were four other people. All very different and all, in my eyes, quite good looking. There was one blonde, pretty enough to be a model and with a model smile to match, one strange looking guy with glasses, holding a small teddybear in his taped left hand and one redhead with mismatched eyes, one red and one gold. The kind of eyes I had only ever seen in anime.

'Wait, that only makes five people! Wasn't there supposed to be six?', I though to myself, looking around to see where the last person had gone. Was he even there to start with? But then I finally realised where he was. Silently sipping on a large milkshake, a small, blue haired guy sat in the middle of the group, 'How did I not see him right away?' He was in clear view from my table and easy to spot (now that I knew he was there!) Was it really possible to have such little presence?

They were all - except for the near invisible one - engaged in what didn't seem to be a very important discussion. The sort you would see close friends having. I tried to hear what they were talking about, but the little boy next to me was being very noisy, pestering his mom to buy him ice cream, making it impossible to overhear even small parts of their discussion. So I settled for just watching them while I finished my milkshake.

I must have drifted away in my own thoughts again, because when I came to myself, six pairs of eyes were fixed on me. Suddenly realizing I must have been staring at them for a long time, I felt blood rushing too my face and quickliy got up to leave. I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the door, anxious to get away. With my hand on the door knob, I turned around to check if they were still watching me. Most of them had looked away but one set of eyes were still pointing my way. They belonged to the tall, purple haired guy. I looked away in a hurry and left. I heard the door close behind me, then turned a corner before I leaned against a wall desperately trying to calm down and get my face back to it's usual pale self.

As my heartbeat slowed down, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then, for just a second or so, two sleepy, purple eyes were staring at me from the other side of a small, noisy cafe. I opened my eyes quickly as my face turned bright red again. Realizing there was nothing to be doneabout it, I started walking again, trying to divert my attention to my next destination, my favourite candy shop, my heart skipping a beat every now and then as purple eyes flashed behind my eyelids. As I reached the store, my eyes fell on a colofull poster in the window.

Tokyo Middle School Basketball - 3 year reunion tournament!

I stared at the words for a while. 'So that was why they were wearing middle school uniforms. They're playing in the tournament!' It was being held at the sports stadium right next to the mall across the street. I thought back at the group of boys in blue and white jackets and a pair of sleepy, mildly interested eyes. 'I might just stick around for a while longer then!', I thought, smiling as I opened the shop door and went in.


	2. Japanese Breakfast Rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are getting interesting in this one. It was a lot easier to write than the last one. I'm finally getting more familiar with the main character. I've hinted a bit to her background and I think I will go deeper into that eventually. And while you enjoy reading this chapter, I'll enjoy writing the next one. I don't think I can wait!

The streets were unusually crowded as I turned the last corner before reaching the sports stadium. It was barely seven o'clock, but the entire area was packed with people. Most of them were undoubtably here for the basketball tournament. I was too. Today was friday and the first day of matches. Though I had school today, I had decided this was more important. I looked around, hoping to spot any sign of white and blue uniforms, without luck. In fact, all I could see was casually dressed people with backpacks and cameras. Maybe most of the players had already arrived. The opening ceremony was in only one hour afterall.

As I stood there, waiting for the stadium doors to open, I looked through the tournament program I had been handed a few minutes earlier. It was quite thick, containing the match lineups and information on all the participating teams. It looked like I'd be here for a while, because Teikou Middle School had their first match in four hours. I flicked through the rest of the pamphlet and stopped when I reached a picture of familiar white and blue uniforms. Six very different pairs of eyes were staring at me, but the only ones I noticed belonged to the very tall center.'Murasakibara Atsushi.' So that was his name.

I closed the program and put it carefully away in my bag just as two security guards opened the doors and the crowd started pushing their way through. I fished up my wallet from my bag and bought a tournament pass, giving me free access to all matches and tournament facilities. It was quite expensive, but it would be worth it. I had never been to a tournament this large before and wanted to explore as much of it as possible. I hadn't been this interested in basketball for a long time!

I went in to check out the courts. There were two of them. Empty now, but soon all kinds of players would step out on them. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the bitter smell of sweat that always lingers in these kinds of places. It had been so long since I had smelled it. Not since the days when my older brother used to play back home. We had been really close back then. He used to say I was his lucky charm and took me to every one of his games, so naturally I had become quite familiar with the rules and such. Now, my brother lived in America as a coach and I had stopped caring much for basketball. Standng here, though, I felt nothing but excitement and joy. I was about to see a different kind of basketball. Afterall, Japan made everything seem heroic and a little larger than life. Even a sport like basketball. Or so it did in manga anyways, but my experience told me manga wasn't very accurate. This time, though, I hoped it was.

The stadium was beginning to fill up with people and the smell of breakfast sold in the caferteria downstairs reached my nostrils, making my stomach feel empty. I opened my bag to look for my home made sandwiches, but they weren't there. 'I must have left them at home', I thought horrorstruck. The only other thing I had to eat was a chocolate muffin my mother had sent me from home. I closed my bag quickly before I got tempted to eat it. It was my favourite kind of sweet and was only to be eaten in an absolute emergency. I picked out my wallet and counted my money. There was just enough for a simple breakfast. Not counting the money I had saved up to spend in a famous candy store located around here, but after three months I still haven't been able to find it. So I just kept the money safe, not spending a single yen before I found it.

I decided to go to the mall right next door. There was a convenience store in there that had lots of intrersting bread. Hopefully, even in my price range. I looked quickly through the stuffed shelves, trying to ignore the really delicious looking, expensive ones. Eventually though, I picked up a simple chicken sandwich, one of the cheapest in the store and got in line, begging my stomach to shut up for just a few more minutes.

Well out of the overcrouded mall, I looked for a place to sit down. I found a vacant bench in the small park outside the stadium. I sat down and tried to enjoy the rather dry bread and chicken. I could never get used to Japanese sandwiches. It was so different from the bread I was used to. Luckily, I had remembered to pack a water bottle, so I took a few sips of it and looked at the people passing in front of me.

"You really shouldn't eat so much snacks all the time!" The conversation from the bench across from me, caught my attention and I looked up.  
"But it's really good!"  
"Just give it up, Midorima. He'll eat it whatever you say!" A group of boys were gathered around the bench. The two people who were talking stood with their backs to me and they were looking at a boy sitting at the end munching on a bag of potato chips. I studied the chips bag and tried to remember if I had tasted it before. It sure looked familiar.  
"First you drag us back and forth looking for a store you don't know where is-"  
"But I've never been to this part of town before!"  
"-and then you eat everything you bought right away. Why don't you save some of it?"  
"But it's so tasty! I'll just go back."  
"I'm not going back there again!" The guy with the glasses seamed to be in a bad mood.  
"My unlucky item today is a bar of chocholate. It's bad enough that I went in there in the first place!" He took a firmer grip on the small potted cactus in his left hand.  
Then it dawned on me. The potato chips! 'That's the special flavour sold exclusivly in that famous candy shop I have been looking for! I had to ask them where it was! All thoughts of sandwiches and basketball matches were completely washed away. The only thing left in my mind was that candy shop! I had a quest and I needed to complete it!  
I stuffed my half eaten sandwich and the water bottle back in my bag and got to my feet, my heart racing. With my eyes locked on the bag of potato chips I crossed the crowded walkway and stopped in front of the boy eating them.

"Could you please tell me where I can find that candy shop?!" I half spoke, half shouted at him in my bad Japanese, keeping my eyes on the bag of chips, afraid to look up. The others had stopped talking and I could feel their eyes on me. The prickling feeling of their stares felt somewhat familiar. My heart racing even faster and red spreading over my face I looked up. Straght into a pair of sleepy purple eyes belonging to a tall boy in a white and blue jacket.


End file.
